Welcome to Skai Asylum
by poisonousKoolaid
Summary: Welcome to Skai Asylum where we get into the heads of some of the most troubled children here. But their pasts and why their here are the least of your worries. Patients have been going missing, and know one's asking questions. Every patient here has a high risk of being taken so no one talks. No one gets visitors. And most importantly no one leaves.


Hey guys PK here with another story, I'll probably switch perspectives a lot so bear with enjoy and review.

* * *

_Welcome to Skia asylum ! Here we thrive in helping you all get better! We're so happy to have you here and intend to take super good care of you! We plan on making your stay here as short and sweet as possible! Hahaha, well enjoy the tour! _

**Be the eldest Strider...**

Came the chipper voice as some new sorry sap walked in the door a sorry sap who'd probably been fooled. They could say all they wanted about some short and sweet stay but we all know, well those who have been here a while know anyway that it feels like forever here. But hey it's not that bad right? You can keep telling yourself that all you fucking want but patients have been going missing. Doc must have them, surely he hasn't killed them right? Surely those are just rumors from the inside. Lets face it rumors are rare to have here everyone's so scared that they're gonna be next. But not you. You're as calm as fuck while everyone else is frantic. You're all calm and well you. What is this about you that makes you so calm other then being a Strider is how the question should be asked well um, you're Antisocial and Apathetic. But you're one of the 'normal' ones here. Many are a hell of a lot worse off then you are. You just don't care half of the time.

"Dick," Came your friends whiny voice. "*Dirk." She corrected herself. "Dork?" She then began to question her own correction. Her bright pink eyes looking at your shaded orange ones. "*Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk!" She whined. Knowing she had gotten it right this time.

"Rox, listen babe you can screw up my name all you want but I'm drawing the line at dork, understand?" You teased your friend. Your friend Roxy Lalonde, she's here for...yep! You guessed it! Yeah the you reading this, she's an alcoholic. I guess it's kind of an oxymoron in a way. You're called antisocial so you befriend an underage alcoholic who you tell all your secrets too. Kind of ironic huh? But I guess it's okay, irony is your style after all.

"Dirk don't be suck a dick." She whined. She had such a straight face on that you couldn't help but have the ghost of a smirk posses your lips.

"Roxy don't hate on me being gay." You said with a long sigh like you were disappointed in her. She just stared at you for a minute in confusion before her face went slightly pink as she held in giggles. She flung her arms around your neck in a mock desperate attempt to regain your affection and friendship.

"Oh Dirk can you ever forgive me?" She asked you with a horrid Southern belle accent that you simply couldn't help but remember why you two were friends.

"I will try Rox, but some things are unforgiv-" You began but was soon cut off. By some insufferable prick walking up to you guys, dropped his bag on the floor and sat down in front of you. This prick was your little bro of course and you did raise him. But did you raise him to be a prick or did it just come naturally? One of the many mysteries of this world one could say.

"Sup dick prince." Dave said, looking at you through his own set of shades. His eyes just as if not more amazing then yours. The red vibrant in them.

"Nothin' much ass hat." You replied looking at your little bro with an almost bored expression. You raised your bro. Since you were kids he only looked up to you. Your mother killed herself when you were 5. You're dead beat dad ran out on you when you were 11 and you kinda took to the streets for a while. You were the kids everyone forgot about. You struggled to live. Feeding your bro with the money you had stolen. By 14 you got a shitty ass apartment, but it was the only one you could afford and could get illegally of course. And everyone wonders why you and Dave are so fucked up.

"Mhmm." Dave replied looking away from you guys, slightly distant to the world.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaave!" John whined running down the hallway. Sliding down and into your brother. Your bro surprised you by almost smiling and sliding a bit with the boy.

"Yes John?" He simply replied. You liked this John kid. He seemed to get along with you're Dave quite nicely. Brought the brighter side of him out just being his friend.

"Wanna come to Rose's office with me?" He asked Dave with these brilliant blue eyes that had even you distracted and mesmerized.

" Alright. 'scool I guess." Dave replied cooly just like you taught the kid and john jumped up at that. The short kid hauled Dave up and began running and dragging him down the hallway.

"I gots ta go to threpy." Roxy slurred pouting slightly. "Janey watns to see me really late today." She stood up and waved at you. "Byyyyye Dirky!" She called.

"Be careful Rox, I'm serious." You said nodding the teen off. You watched her stick her tongue out at you and continue on her way. You continued to watch her disappear down the hallway. You sigh and sit off to yourself on the floor in this room, a room open for everyone to go in at anytime. It held three floral couches a few tables and some checker boards. You prefer the floor. You sigh and haul yourself up, group therapy was in five minutes. You thought looking up at the clock. You felt no need to run though. You walked normally and had no emotion in your face or your body language. The only thing readable of you was your 'Not a fuck was given that day,' demeanor.

"Welcome everyone, please have a seat." Came the chipper voice that sent shivers down your spine.. The chick was named Feferi Pixie or some shit like that. A weird name like everyone else around here. Anyway she sometimes lead the therapy group when Jane was busy (usually with Roxy). You did what you were told none the less and went to a small orange seat. This was always were you sat, no one sat beside you other then Dave so it was perfect. Away from the others who picked a seat in the small circle of chairs. Some people did go missing tough...

"Uh sorry Chap can I sit here?" Asked an alien voice with a thick English accent. You simply shrugged and he awkwardly sat down. He was obviously new and unsure of what to do or say.

"I'm Strider. Dirk Strider." You said calmly as he suddenly looks up at you as if you were god.

"Oh what a jolly good name! I'm Jake English!" He said looking quite thrilled that you told him your name.

"Cool man." You said. "What are you i-" You began but was yet again cut off.

Feferi clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention. "Okay everyone who wants to go first?" She asked them smiling gently. No one raised they're hands and she managed to keep her smile. "Anyone? At all?" She questioned. "Glub! How about you Jake? Since you're new and all!" Feferi suggested.

You watched Jake's face light up a slightly pink colour. "Oh um sure?" He questioned slightly. "I'm Jake and I'm here...well um because of growing up away from other humans and because I got really depressed after my grandfather died and was shipped here." He said kinda quickly. "So...yeah." He said giving a nervous chuckle, his cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"Well I'm happy you could be honest with us! Well is that it Jake? Anything you wanna help with?" She asked him only for him to shake his head gently and look off to the side a bit. She nodded with understanding. "Well anyone else? How about you...Karkat?" She asked.

"Nothing new." He replied grumpily.

"Well why don't you start with your name, how old you are, and why you're here. Okay?" She asked him. Karkat groaned and nodded.

"I don't see why you had to pick me of all people." He muttered, clearly agitated. "I'm Karkat Vantas. I'm 16 and I'm bipolar, Schizophrenic, Depressed, the whole nine yards." Karkat said shrugging. "I'm never getting out of here." This sentence began to linger. Was he trying to warn the new guy? You simply repeated the statement over and over. _I'm never getting out of here. I'm never getting out of here. I'm never getting out of here. _

"Dirk? You okay? How about you go next?" Feferi said snapping you back into reality.

"Hmm? Oh I'll pass." You muttered. Crossing your arms over your chest as you slumped slightly in the chair.

"Dirk I'd rather you talk to us and get everything off of your-" She began but you quickly cut in.

"No, I'm fine." You said in a monotone voice.

"Oh okay..." She said and you tuned everyone out. By the time therapy regained your interest it was 9:30 and time to leave. Everyone began to exit and Jake gently shook you shoulders.

"Aye mate it's time to go." He said with a sheepish buck tooth grin. You looked up at him with a stone cold expression and simply nodded. He stood up slowly. "Do you do that a lot? Space off I mean."

You shrug slightly but nod again none the less. "Well I don't know of a place to put him." Came the voice of Feferi. "Uh um..fintastic! Dirk, honey I'm so glad that you and Jake have become aquatinted. Would you mind him bunking with you?" She said drifting her gaze to Doc. As if begging you to say yes.

You needed to look good in front of him, so Feferi would be okay. It was kind of a rule per Fef was lovely girl who took good care of her patients and helped them through their 'problems.' "Oh um yeah sure. I'll take him myself. Give him a tour." You said nodding and smiling.

She smiled back and thanked you over and over. "Thank you Dirk." She called as you and Jake began to walk away. You showed him to your room quickly. Opening the door and walking inside. Your room had plain white walls. A bed with metal railings and white sheets and that was it. It was plain and boring. You had no items to hand up. It's not like they'd let you anyway.

"Its rather plain isn't it, mate?" He asked you and you smirked gently.

"Yeah I guess so. You came here rather late. Group therapy is over and it's bed time." You said with a sarcastic tone. You did not like being treated like a child.

Jake nodded slightly. Glancing at the bed across the room and against the wall opposite of yours. You sigh heavily. Slipping your pants off and your shirt over your head. You crawled into your bed and lifted the covers over your legs before scooting underneath them. Your whole body under the covers. You took your shades off and threw them on the tiny night stand. And that's when you heard the familiar click of the door and the lights cut out.

You heard your new room mate begin to strip and soon the sheets on the other bed shifted a bit as he laid down quietly. "Good night, Dirk." He said before going silent again. You did not answer though. Minutes passed for what felt like hours. And eventually the minutes escaped away into hours. At what you presumed to be two in the morning you began to panic. Roxy! You could not believe you hadn't found a way to check up on her. You couldn't leave the room. You began to turn a bit, unable to sleep. You felt like something horrible had happened to her. Horrible thing did happen here. She usually went to your room after therapy. Maybe it ran to late for her to come and check in with you? That had to be it! It just _had_ to!

"Are you okay, mate? By golly do you seem troubled." You jumped slightly and turned as if to face Jake through the darkness.

"Yeah..." You muttered quietly. The words still managed a way to hang in the air and leave a silence that pretty much terrified you.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. You heard him shift a bit as if to get comfortable, which wouldn't happen in these beds. His voice was full of sleep and you knew you should let him have at least tonight.

"Yeah man, go back to sleep." You said with little hesitation, but hesitation none the less.

"Mhmm, okay." He said sleepily. Fixing the blankets over his shoulders and falling back to sleep rather quickly.

Something was off about this guy. He was so innocent in such an impure place. So perky in such a miserable place that it aroused your interest.

You did not find sleep and wouldn't be able to. You were simply to worried about Roxy. You were not very religious but you were praying for Roxy's safety none the less. Surely Jane would keep her safe, the two had gotten close since Roxy began therapy here, at Skai asylum.

* * *

So I suck at Jake, I know but I'm trying. DikJake is my otp so there is definitely gonna be some of that going on here. Wanna request pairings for this I would gladly accept some {that make sense}. Let me know. You don't have to review but I'd like to know if I should continue this plot. 'Kay thanks bye!


End file.
